1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to muzzle loading rifles, and, more particularly, to ignition systems for muzzleloading rifles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muzzle loading rifles were the first type of firearms used by humans. Historically, such rifles can be categorized by the particular type of ignition system used to ignite the black powder propellant. First were wheel lock rifles, followed by flintlock rifles, then percussion rifles, and more recently, inline rifles.
Wheel lock rifles were first used in China and have a rotating lock carrying a fuse which passes through a hole in the barrel and ignites the black powder. Flintlock rifles use a piece of flint stone carried at the end of a rotating hammer to ignite a powder charge in a striker pan, which in turn sends a flame through a flash hole to the primary black powder charge in the barrel. Percussion rifles are similar in design, except that the hammer ignites a percussion cap placed on a nipple. The percussion cap has an incendiary compound which produces a flame, which passes through a flash hole to the primary powder charge in the barrel. Modern inline muzzleloaders typically have a removable breach plug at the rear of the barrel. The breach plug is machined to receive a standard 209 primer and has a flash hole extending to the primary powder charge in the barrel. The 209 primer is a standard primer used in most centerfire shotgun ammunition, and produces a hotter flame than a percussion cap. Thus, the chances of a misfire or hangfire using an inline muzzleloader are less than with the other type of muzzle loading ignition systems described above.
The most commonly used ignition systems today for muzzle loaders are the percussion and inline ignition systems. Both types of ignition systems require that a user handle small parts—percussion caps in the case of percussion rifles and 209 primers in the case of inline rifles. Some users may find this task difficult to carry out.
Further, regardless of the type of muzzle loader used, all muzzle loaders to date have the disadvantage of not being able to be used in what is normally thought of as a centerfire rifle. At least one manufacturer of rifles has a modular system allowing a user to mix and match barrels, calibers, stock types, etc, but the selected rifle is still just a common muzzle loader with a conventional ignition system.
What is needed in the art is a muzzle loader with an ignition system which is easier to use and adaptable to conventional center fire rifle frames.